


Beloved

by Heten16



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, My friend made an au and I couldn’t help myself, not in canon, soft, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heten16/pseuds/Heten16
Summary: Au time babey!It’s a deity one with kingdoms. Characters like Lauriam, Strelitzia, and Skuld are gods. Plus many othersThis is Eraqus’ kingdom and Terra is his son, the prince.Terra and Aqua are engaged, in love, and ready to be WITH EACH OTHERAnyway, hope you enjoy!





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Au time babey! 
> 
> It’s a deity one with kingdoms. Characters like Lauriam, Strelitzia, and Skuld are gods. Plus many others 
> 
> This is Eraqus’ kingdom and Terra is his son, the prince. 
> 
> Terra and Aqua are engaged, in love, and ready to be WITH EACH OTHER 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“My precious Lady, what would you say if I caused you to fall in love with me?” Terra asked with a playful tone, squeezing her arm that was wrapped tightly around his. 

His bright blue eyes sparked as he sent a glance her way. 

Aqua had to quickly suppress a grin and pressed her lips into a thoughtful line. “That’s an interesting proposition, I’ll have to look over the contracts.” 

“Contracts! What a way to refer to it,” He guffawed. Aqua never failed in making him laugh. 

“Am I allowed to make changes that you’ll agree on?” She smirked at him and wiggled her eyebrows. That gesture made his whole body feel hot, like it was on fire. 

He cleared his throat, breaking their stare out of embarrassment. “O-Of course, my Lady.” 

“I’ll make _you_ fall in love with me first,” Aqua giggled, her face breaking out in a wide grin.

Little did she know that the statement stole every ounce of breath in him. His entire body outwardly shivered. 

Terra grabbed her hand with both of his, caressing it gently. His eyes focused on said hand, for he couldn’t look in her in the eyes with what he was about to utter. 

“You have already accomplished such a feat, my lovely Aqua. I’m head-over-heels in love with you.” He breathed in one quick breath. After a few seconds, he finally looked up to see her eyes misty. 

This confession didn’t surprise Aqua; well maybe a bit. She hoped with every beat of her heart that he had shared the same love, especially when they were younger. He wasn’t one for always saying how he felt, but now each small glance between them was a reminder of their mutual, and very much genuine, affection and love. 

Terra’s face twisted in concern. “Dear, did I upset—?” She cut him off by cradling his face, and pulling him into a simple yet passion filled kiss. 

He responded vigorously, his arms pulled her as close as humanly possible. 

Seconds turned into what felt like minutes. To make sure not get too carried away with their kissing, and it had definitely happened before, they pulled away. 

“My love, please say that again. Those words bring me _unimaginable joy_ ,” Aqua whispered, feeling absolutely breathless. Her hands were tangled in his hair, which caused the man to keen.

His grip on her became tighter, if that was possible. “I want nothing more than to be in your arms each day without fail, Aqua. My heart, my soul, my very essence belongs completely to you. Everything about me positively _aches_ to be with you in every way.” 

Goosebumps appeared her skin as he continued his speech quietly into her ear, saying words and phrases that would surely get him scolded if anyone else were to hear. 

They hugged for a few minutes, drinking in the other’s company. 

“Terra?” 

“Hmm?” He responded, pulling away to look her in the eyes. 

She rested her forehead against his and spoke familiar words that sparked fond memories. 

“ **You are mine.** ” 

And so the night went one; the two lovebirds longing for the day they would be wed.

**Author's Note:**

> They’re horny.


End file.
